Family Ties
by louiselane
Summary: Sequel to Stolen Memories. Clark brought Lois and Jason to visit Martha in Smallville.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Family Ties  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Spoilers**: Post Superman Returns  
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Characters**: Lois, Clark , Jason and Martha  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own DC comics or Superman. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Stolen Memories". Clark brought Lois and Jason to visit Martha in Smallville.  
**Dedication:** To Debora for beta reading this fanfiction and helping me with my English. Also, I want to dedicated this story to Barbara (author of Dejavu), Nadia (Author of Unmasked) and to Debora (Family Picture and Crash) for their awesome fics ! Go read if you didn't yet !  
**A/N:** And since I'm so in love with Jason and Jason/Clark interaction in the stories I've been reading, I decide to write a new one with more of their interaction. I hope you'll like this. This will be a longer story than my previous ones.

Clark was driving back to Smallvile with Lois and Jason in the car. Since he told the truth to Lois and they had gotten back together, he wanted to introduce her to his mother and since Martha was selling the farm to go live in Montana with her new husband Ben, she wanted to know Jason and Lois before that.

Still amazed Clark how smart Jason was enough to figure out that him, Clark Kent was Superman and to realize he was his real father. But after all, normal boys didn't threw pianos that easy.

"Are we there yet?" Jason asked in the backseat, impatient to know his grandma.

"Not yet, Jason." Lois answered with a grin. She knew that Jason was very anxious to get to know the farm too so he keept asking the same question every five minutes.

"Are we there yet?" He asked after 5 minutes and Lois sighed frustrated. Why did her son have to be so like her?

"Not yet, sweet-heart. Be patient." Lois answered as she heard Clark laugh. "I heard that."

"Sorry, Lois but you have to admit. He is your son, after all. You aren't a very patient person, as well."

"Can you blame us? You know this driving to Smallville is making us nuts!" Lois explained with a smug face. "I know I am."

Clark laughed as he keept driving. "We are almost there, Lois."

"And why didn't we come on Superman Express?" She complained still annoyed by the trip. "That would be faster."

"And dangerous too." Clark pointed out making Lois roll her eyes.

"Okay, Okay. I'll stop complain… for now."

"Good."

"Are we there yet?" Jason asked again still anxious to arrive in Smallville.

"No." Clark and Lois answered together as Lois sighed frustrated.

"This is boring." Jason finally said also frustrated.

"See?" Lois looked to Clark who laughed even more at Lois and Jason's behavior. He doesn't care if the trip was boring, he was happy as a bunny to bring his family to know his mother. His family. That still sounded so odd since he had come back and with everything he had gone through to finally stay with Lois.

"All right, the trip is a little frustrated. Maybe if I turn the radio, we can make more fun." Clark suggested as he turned on the radio.

"Not this time" Lois stoped him turning off the radio. Last time you did that I had to hear Jason's sing Hakuna Matata seven times in a row. It's better if we go without any music." Lois suggested with a smile. "For my sanity."

"Well, if you want. But that wouldn't be necessary anyway. Look!"

Lois and Jason looked to the big sign that was in the entrance of the city that said "Welcome to Smallville, the corn capital."

"Finally! I thought we would never arrive in Cornville." Lois said with a sarcastic tone as Jason started to jump excited in the back seat very excited to know the town.

"Yay!"

**Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Clark still was driving the car, moving the vehicle towards his loved farm where he had grown with the love and support by Martha and Jonathan Kent. But these days were over now. Martha had been alone after Jonathan had passed away and Clark had moved on to Metropolis to work on the Daily Planet and become the earth's greatest hero: Superman.

The car stopped in a very charming and lovely farm with a white house and picket white fences that made Lois smile at Clark, who smiled back at her.

"It's lovely, Clark!" she said after they get out of the car. "Look, Jason. Farm animals!" Lois said to her son as she pointed to a cow and a goat a little far away.

"Can I go see them, mommy?" Jason asked with puppy eyes almost impossible to refuse.

"Not now, sweetie. It's almost night and you haven't eaten yet. And you still have to take all your medicine before going to bed. But maybe tomorrow."

"Yes, Jason. Tomorrow I'll show everything in the farm. You can help me to take the milk of Mimi, our favorite cow. What do you think?"

"I liked, daddy." Jason smiled at him before running to the white house when suddenly Martha appeared to receive them after she heard voices announcing their presence.

"Clark!" Martha said as she ran to hug her beloved son. "You came!"

"Of course, mom. I wouldn't let you move on to Montana before you know your grandson. Mom, this Lois and Jason, your grandson."

"Hi, Mrs Kent. Nice to meet you." Lois said with a very charming smile as she shook hands with Martha who smiled at her before bring Lois next to her hugging her dearly.

"She is just as gorgeous as you said she was, Clark." Martha said making Clark blush embarrassed.

"Mom!"

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?" Martha asked with a smile in her face. "But she is."

"So, you are talking about me, huh?" Lois said crossing her arms with an amused look in her face. "How much?"

"Well…" Clark started to feel really embarrassed to confess that to Lois.

"Never mind sweetheart, I feel like I know you already. You're family, that's for sure." Martha said bring Lois to know the house. "Are you hungry? I did some apple pie to celebrate your visit."

"You didn't have to." Lois sat on the table with Jason and Clark after Clark had rushed into his old room and put their luggage there. Lois looked amused to Clark and Jason who were acting so weird in that day. They had bonded really fast since Jason found out he was Superman and that he was also his real father. Jason had sticked to Clark like glue and kept playing with him since then. Clark and Jason put a napkin in their collars and started to eat incredible alike for Lois astonish. Even the away they put the spoon in their mouths were similar. How Lois couldn't notice that before? That Clark Kent is Superman since Jason is so similar to Clark. The same blue eyes, the same goofy smile. It's a family remark that's for sure

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly a dog broke in the house, jumping in Lois's lap who looked to the dog a little annoyed. "No! No! Bad Dog!" she said with a very serious tone.

"Come on, Lois. Shelby will not bite. He is very friendly." Clark said trying to calm her. "Come here, boy." He called the dog that came to Clark and Jason's side and started to wag his tail. "See?"

"I believe you, Clark. Is just that… I'm not as much as a dog fan." Lois explained a little unashamed. "I don't have patience with dogs."

"Can I play with him?" Jason asked with his mouth full with pie. Lois looked at him amused. How can she deny anything to him? She can't.

"First finish to eat your pie, then you can play with him."

"Okay." Jason smiled still eating the pie. It was lucky that he wasn't allergic to apples so he could enjoy Martha's pie.

After finally finished to eat the pie, Jason got up and looked to Lois with puppy eyes.

"Can I go? Can I go?" he pleaded to her hopefully

Lois smiled at him and noded but brought him close to her to clean his chin that still was stained with the pie. She gave him a sweet kiss in his forehead before letting him play with the dog. "You can go munchkin. But be careful."

"I will, mommy." Jason said before he and Shelby get out of the house as Clark followed them leaving Lois and Martha alone in the kitchen.

"Something wrong, dear?" Martha asked to Lois who was quiet after the boys left the house. "You seemed worried."

"It's nothing…" Lois said as she pickedher glass and put some orange juice in it.

"Come on, sweet. We are family. You can tell me anything."

"It's Jason. I'm worried about him." Lois finally confessed something she was worried about since the piano incident on Lex's yatch.

"Something wrong with him?" Martha asked concerned as she sat back in the chair and put some coffee in her mug. Lois faced her a little uncertain if she could tell that to Martha. "You can tell me."

"Well, when me and Jason were in Lex Luthor's yatch, one of his men tried to kill me in front of Jason. But Jason pushed a piano against him, to protect me." Lois revealed as Martha opened her eyes wide, a little surprised. "I still didn't tell this to Clark."

"Why not? He knows Jason is his son." Martha pointed with a sympathetic smile. "Are you afraid of something?"

"Not exactly. I'm afraid for Jason. He always was a fragile kid and borned premature. . He has so many allergies and health problems. And now suddenly he can throws pianos? It's kinda scary."

"Yeah, I know the felling. Clark used to lift the couch in the living room when he was little. You get used after a while."

"Really?" Lois asked a little more comforted after talking with Martha as she noticed Clark and Jason come back inside the house with Shelby following them.

"Thanks, Mrs Kent."

"You welcome, dear. And please, call me Martha."

"All right. Thanks Martha."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, after putting Jason to sleep in a small bed next to Clark's, Lois finally got to sleep with him in the bed. He pulled her body next to him, kissing her forehead. She looked at his beautiful blue eyes and smiled. She didn't remember being this happy since Jason was born. Clark started to caress her hair with a silly grin in his face.

"So, what you and my mom were talking about?" Clark inquired curious about the topic of the conversation, although he had his suspicious about.

"Like you don't know. You didn't used your Super hearing to listen us?" Lois pointed out with a mischievous grin.

"Of course not. Not this time." He confessed with a laugh. "So, what did you talk?"

"Jason." Clark smiled suddenly faded away.

"What about Jason?" he asked as Lois asked him to talk lower to not awake their son. "Something wrong with him?"

"When we were in Lex's yatch, he did something." Lois confessed as Clark look at her curious. "Something that confirmed that you are the only father he could have."

"What?"

"He threw a piano against one of Lex's men. He was trying to kill me." Lois explained as Clark look worried at Lois and Jason. "We are okay, don't worry."

"So, he can do that, already?" Clark inquiredand Lois noded. "Whoa."

"I know." She sighed, her eyes heavy with sleep. "He was so scary, I could see the fear to lose me in his face." Lois commented as she notice Jason was moving in his bed. "But I don't want to him to listen to this right now. I don't want to worry him. Can we talk about that tomorrow? I need to sleep." Lois asked him who hugged her tight before she lay in the bed. "Thank you."

"Okay, Lois. We talk tomorrow."

"Thanks." Lois answered and turned to the other side as Clark kept looking at her.

"Lois?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"I love you."

"Awww…" She sighed with a very silly smile on her face and turned around to kiss him. "I love you too, Clark."

In the next day, Clark awoke earlier like he always did when he lived in Smallville. Normally before the break of dawn, he was already up doing his chores. But not today. He wanted to watch Lois and Jason sleep. That made his heart melt and made him even more happy that he already was.

He kept watching them sleep until the sun broke in the window hurting Jason's eyes who finally awoke scratching his eyes as he noticed it was morning already. He smiled and ran to Clark's bed jumping excited about the new day.

"Daddy ! Mommy! Time to awake!" he said jumping in their bed making Clark smile and Lois to awake. "It's a new day!"

"I can see that." Lois said grumping for her son awaking her so early. "I should guess I wouldn't sleep much in a farm. What time is it anyway?"

"7am." Clark answered with a silly grin as Lois rolled her eyes. "Come on, Lois, it isn't that bad, I'll prove to you there are tons of fun things to do in a farm."

"I doubt that, but I'll take your challenge. What I'll win with this?" Lois asked seductively as Jason pulled her out of the bed. "Okay, I'm awake, Jason. Slow down, kiddo."

"Okay, if you have a good time today you will own me… a kiss." Clark teased Lois who opened her eyes surprised.

"A kiss? Just a kiss?" Lois asked with a smug smile in her face. "Come on, Smallville. What kinda of challenge is that?"

"I can't think of anything else." Clark answered smiling as they headed to the bathroom to brush their teeth. It was awkward that they had to share a bathroom together, especially such a small one. Lois was wearing Clark's flannel t-shirt while they were trying to get ready for breakfast without any accidents because of the tiny bathroom.

"Sorry, Clark." Lois said trying to pick her comb on Clark's other side to brush her hair. Clark smiled to her and pickedthe comb from her hand.

"Let me do that." He said as he started to comb her hair making Lois surprised with his attitude.

"Thanks." She finally said as they left the bathroom and noticing they were wearing similar clothes. White shirts and a pair of jeans. They looked amused to each other while holding hands to the kitchen where Jason was already there eating Martha's butter cookies as breakfast and caressing Shelby's fur.

"Good Morning." Lois and Clark said in unison making Martha smile noticing they still holding hands.

"Good Morning, did you sleep well?" Martha asked while she put the milk to boil and more butter cookies in the table as Clark and Lois sat to eat their breakfast.

"Yeah, I think I never slept so well." Lois admited as Clark winked to her. "That does not count." She said annoyed to him who was laughing at her.

Lois observed Jason and Clark acting similarly again. Martha put some toasts in the table with some strawberry jam. Clark and Jason picked the jam and passed it on the toast in the same away. Even the away they licked their fingers that had some jam on them was alike. They were already acting like father and son and that amused her. She smiled at them while Martha put some hot coffee in her mug as Lois did the same with coffee to awake her.

"Thank God, for coffee." Lois sighs before drink the first sip.

"So, Mom… where is Ben?" Clark asked between sips as he also was drinking some warm milk.

"Ohhh, he is in Montana taking care of the things before the moving. He'll be waiting for me when I arrive. He wanted to be here to know you guys but somebody should be there waiting for the moving company right?" Martha explained with a sympathetic smile.

"Ohhh." Clark nodded without know what to say.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast, Jason got up and pulled Clark to come with him outside. He wanted to play with his father and Shelby as well. "Come on Daddy! We have lots of fun things to do"!

"All right, I'm coming." Clark smiled at him who kept pulling him outside of the house as Shelby followed them. Shelby brought a ball and gave it to Jason.

"He wants for you to throw. I think he's still mad at me for what I did a few weeks ago." Clark suggested as Lois followed them to watch them playing.

"What did you do?" Jason asked curious as always.

"I threw the ball really hard. He couldn't catch." Clark smiled at Jason who giggled. It was the most amazing sound Clark had ever heard.

"I wonder why." Lois teased him as she sat on the front seat stairs to watch father and son playing together.

"Okay, you can try, Jason." Clark smiled.

"Okay." Jason threw the ball to Shelby catch but just like Clark the ball literally goes away from Earth, crossing the space between planets.

Shelby looked at Jason and Clark confused and cried frustrated for his lack of luck.

"Poor Shelby." Lois said with a smile. "He'll never get lucky if he keeps playing with you two." She pointed out with a smirk noticing Jason was getting stronger every day.

"So, what do you want to do now, Jason?" Clark asked curious as Jason looked at him with his eyes opened and shiny and gave him a sweet little smile that made Clark smile back to him.

"Fly."

Clark and Lois shared a confused but amused glance  
"Do you want to fly?" Clark asked still not certainly if he should do that with his young son.

"Yeah."

"I don't know if we should, Jason." Clark explained making Lois roll her eyes.

"Why not? You take mommy all the time that I know." Jason protest trying to convince him. "Please."

"He got a point, Clark." Lois pointed out amused with his son behavior as Clark was looking worried to her. "Come on, Smallville. Take your son to fly. What could happen? I think he deserves some time alone with his father."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. Come on. You can't deny that to him." Lois pointed out as Clark turned to see Jason's puppy eyes looking hopeful to him. She was right. Clark can't deny that to him.

"All right." Clark turned around and Switched to his Superman's outfit before putting Jason in his arms who put his arms around his neck and holding him really tight. "All right, Jason. Up, Up and away!" he said before he flew away with his son in his arms with Lois and Martha as the only witness.

Jason looked amused to be flying alone with his father for the first time His little eyes were shinning as Superman crossed the world with him in his arms like he did with Lois once. Superman could hear Jason's giggles of excitement with this new adventure. The kid was loving the little trip.

"Next time, you have to bring mommy too!" Jason suggested as Superman chuckled at his idea. It wasn't a bad idea at all.

"Deal." Superman said with a smile as he looked at Jason who still was fascinated with the flying. "Time to come back, Jason." He announced before hew flew back with Jason to the Kent farm as Lois and Martha still were watching the sky waiting for them to come back.

Superman put Jason in the ground who was still very excited. "Again ! Again!" the kid yelled still excited. "Let's do it again, but with mommy this time!"

"In another time, Jason. We still have so much to do." Superman said before switching to his Clark's clothes again. "Don't you want to meet the farm animals that I have here?" he asked as Jason opened a big cheerful smile. "So, let's go."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Lois noticed Jason holding Clark's hand when Clark took him to the barn so they could take milk of his favorite cow.

"Jason, meet Mimi, our award cow." Clark explained as the cow looked at them and moo in response. "Mimi, meet Jason… my son."

"Cool." Jason said all excited about being with his father in a real farm.

Clark showed Jason how to take milk from the cow as Lois arrived minutes later to look amused at them. She took a small digital camera from her purse and started to take pictures of them together after Clark put his glasses for his own protection.

"Come on, Smallville Give me a break." Lois snaped at him who chuckled at her. "Could you at least take one lousy picture without the glasses?"

"Lois, you know I can't do that." Clark reminded her who rolled her eyes. "You know why."

"Fine." Lois complained still taking pictures of them. "Now, Jason. Smile to the camera."

She took more pictures in the farm as Martha joined them in the family picture. Lois prepared the camera to shoot pictures with all of them together. They all smiled and looked pretty happy, like Clark was felling in that day. He never thought that having his own family would make him so free… so relaxing.

"Here, let me take one of you three." Martha suggested as she took Lois's camera and looking to them she shed a tear. She wished Jonathan could be alive to see what man their son had became and what beautiful family he had now. Jonathan would be proud of him.

"What's wrong, mom?" Clark inquired worried with Martha who had wiped her own tears.

"Nothing, sweet heart. I just wished Jonathan still was alive to see what you became and to meet your family. He would be so proud of you." Martha told him who also looked a little sad. "Okay, go back there." Martha said as Clark came back to his position between Jason and Lois.

"Smile!" Martha said before she took the picture of them. "Now, you should switch places. Jason goes to the middle, between Lois and Clark."

"'Okay." Jason nodded as he switched places with Clark.

Martha took more several shoots of the family before Clark and Jason went to ride horses and do more Father/Son stuff like fishing and even playing with Shelby, helping Clark to make a baby goat born, visit Smallville's fair besides pick some corn in the Kent's farm, before the night fell when they returned to the Kent house.

"Lois, be sure to email me after you come back to Metropolis." Martha suggested grinning at her. "I'll want these pictures."

"Of course, Martha. I'll send to you after we come back ." Lois said as she was giving Jason some of the medicine he was supposed to take and then prepare his dinner.

Martha did a delicious food to them, including some peas for Jason that she knew he likes, like Clark had told her. After the dinner, Clark read Harry Potter to him who fell asleep during the middle of chapter four.

Clark got Jason in his arms still sleeping and put him in his bed before he came back with Lois to their bed. He smiled at her as they settled in the bed and she looked confused at him.

"What?"

"So, did you have fun today?" He asked remembering her about their bet.

"Oh. To tell the truth… I had." Lois admited smiling to the man she had once thought would be lost forever to her. She never had been this happy before, besides the day Jason was born. "It was a great day, Smallville. You showed me I was wrong. It wasn't so bad living in a farm after all."

"Now, you have to pay me." Clark teased her waiting for his kiss. "We bet, did you forget?"

Lois looked at him and held his face with both hands caressing him before giving him a very passionate kiss in the lips. Clark smiled at her with a tender look that showed how happy he was. He reciprocated the kiss with another kiss and then gave her a big smile that he couldn't take of his face.

"You know, Smallville. I'm kinda jealous of the munchkin. He flew with you today and I didn't get any action with my favorite hero." Lois complained teasing him, who grinned at her as he pulled her hand bringing her closer to him.

"Come on." Clark said pulling Lois from the bed who get up with him.

"What?"

"Come with me, Lois." He said as they sneaked out off the room as Lois looked worried to Jason's who was sleeping peacefully.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry. He will never notice we've been gone for a while. Trust me." Clark suggested as they get out of the room.

"I trust you." Lois answered to him as they finally get out of the house. They looked up at the sky and then to each other's eyes. They were full of love, full of passion, full of tenderness. Lois put her arms around Clark's neck who smiled at her before starting to float with her. Before Lois could notice, they were flying really high above the Smallville skylight.

"I never noticed how beautiful the night here is." Lois commented as they landed in the Kent's roof. "And so quiet. So different from Metropolis."

"I love this place. I have great memories of my childhood here, especially the moments with my father." Clark said before a tear fell from his eye.

"He seems to be have been a great man." Lois commented before wiping the tear off his eye. "No wonder you turned out to be the greatest man on Earth."

"He was. The greatest. He was my hero." Clark explained as Lois caressed his face before they shared a tender kiss full of passion and love.

"Clark… about Jason." Lois started to talk, remembering him about the talk they had the previous night. "What will happen to him?"

"Lois, I wished to give you the answers you are looking for but I can't. His physiology is totally different from mine. He is half Kryptonian and half human. Seems to me that he works differently." Clark explained as he noticed Lois worried face. "But don't worry. I'll be there for him this time. I'll not fail on him, Lois. I'll do anything to protect him from everything that can warm him. I promise."

"Thanks, Clark. I appreciate that." Lois said as they hold hands in the roof looking at the stars at the sky.

"You're Welcome. You are my family after all. It's my job to protect you." Clark pointed out grinning at her who smiled back to him.

"It's better if we come back now. I don't want Jason to wake up and don't see us there. He might be scared." Lois pointed out as she put her arms around his neck as he put her in his arms and they fly back to the ground before coming back to their room where Lois checked up on Jason who was still sleeping peaceful with a Superman doll in his arms. He was very tired of the excited day he had.

"I told you, Lois." Clark smiled at her who kissed Jason's forehead before come back with Clark to the bed.

"You know, I think that being here in your farm did good to him. He didn't sneeze or have any of his asthma attack since we arrived here. Although I did bring all his medications and his inhaler, but he seems better here than in Metropolis."

"I told you, Lois. Coming to Smallville was a good idea. He just needed a little sun and some distraction to cheer him up." Clark commented as Lois lay down her head in his chest. "He'll be fine after we come back."

"I hope you are all right."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

On Sunday morning, they were already packing to come back to Metropolis to Jason's sadness. The little boy was so happy in the farm that he didn't want to go, but unfortunately Martha would move to Montana in the next day with Ben.

"Awww, I don't want to go!" Jason complained, sad that he need to come back to Metropolis. "I like here. I'll miss Shelby."

"I'm sorry munchkin, but we need. Grandma Martha will move on tomorrow to Montana." Lois pointed to Jason who smile faded away. "We'll have to come back anyway."

"But can I visit her?" Jason asked with sad eyes looking hopeful to Clark.

"Of course. I can bring you when you want to visit her." Clark answered making Jason smile happily. The boy became really attached to Martha, who warmed her heart to have a grandson. Jonathan would be so proud of Clark, she thought. Clark kissed Martha's face before they entered his car. "Call me when you arrive  
there, okay mom?"

"Sure, sweet heart." Martha nodded before waving goodbye to them. Too bad everything has to end some day. Nothing can't least forever.

Before entering in the car, Jason run back to Martha and gave her one of his draws. It was Clark, Lois, Jason and Martha holding hands with Shelby by his side in a colorful farm. Martha smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, Jason. It's beautiful." She said with her eyes full of tears before Jason came back running to the car.

Clark turned on the engines and started to leave Smallville. Jason was looking through the window and seeing all the farm animals far behind him made him sad. Lois looked at Clark and smiled at him.

"So, what did you think of the weekend? I already told you I loved and about you?" Lois asked, curious as always with her eyes wide open waiting for Clark's response.

Clark smiled at her, still driving the car back to Metropolis, and gave her the answer he knew she was waiting for. "It was perfect."

**The End**


End file.
